narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitori Koyama
Hitori Koyama (湖山ひとり, Koyama Hitori) is from who served in the , while utilizing the codename Shisaku (シさく). Background Early Life Hitori was born into a family that was trying to establish itself as a prominent clan within , through an arranged marriage seeking to deepen the relationship between the aforementioned village and . Due to this both her parents were quite absent from her early upbringing, instead focusing on their sociopolitical objectives. This left Hitori to be raised by various attendants to her family, but prevented her from developing a close relationship with parents. Despite their lack of presence Hitori's activities were incredibly structured. More specifically, the young girl was subjected to a rigorous schedule of intellectual, physical, and aesthetic educational endeavors. Young Kunoichi of the Leaf Due to her pre-academy education Hitori demonstrated exemplary talent and skill in the shinobi academy, and thus managed to graduate to the rank of at the age of nine. This led to her immediate placement upon within a squad of four, who would undergo several missions together over the course of two years. This would finally lead to their participation in the , where one of Hitori's teammates would be killed during the final stage. Gravely troubled by this event, and more so by the fact that the conclusion of the fight was cheered on by the spectators, Hitori first began to question her village's practices. Despite this, she was able to advance to during the same examination. Darkness and Iron Relieved from duty temporarily after being promoted to chūnin Hitori returned home, expecting her parents to congragulate her on her advancement. Unfortunately, this was not the case. While becoming a chūnin by the age of eleven was a notable feet, the fact that it took two years from her academy graduation was considered to be unacceptable. As such her parents had managed to pull strings in order to have Hitori removed from the village's and have her transferred into the . Following her enrollment into the ANBU her first assignment was the being placed as an undercover operative in the Land of Iron. Utilizing her young age Hitori was able to feign orphanage when she was recovered from a harsh storm in the snowy country. From here she eventually managed to achieve status after enduring intense training. It was here that she received her dual tantō, Bái (白) and Qīng (青). The conditions of Konoha's mission stipulated that Hitori completely assume the role as a samurai in the Land of Iron, under the name Shisaku. During this time she was to fulfill her position with the utmost perfection, even if it meant killing Leaf shinobi. For a total of seven years Hitori assumed the role of Shisaku, dutifully serving the Land of Iron. It was then that she received word in the form of an envoy from Konohagakure, giving her secret orders to return to village. The True Will of Fire Upon returning to the village Hitori discovered that the situation for her family's attempts to become a recognizable clan changed considerably. In the time she had been in the Land of Iron her family had gained a sizable estate, seemingly through their endeavors. While Hitori initially found this accomplishment to be quite significant, she soon came to question her family's secretive behavior and quick advancement in status, despite the collapse of diplomatic relations with Sunagakure due to the untimely death of her mother. Questioning the legitimacy of her clan's activities she began to personally investigate what her family's activities behind the scenes. It was here that Hitori discovered that the Daimyō and various lords from had been hiring her family to perform missions of varying legality. Soon after her discovery Hitori was requested to serve the will of the nobles for her family's benefit. In particular members of the Daimyō's court asked that Hitori eliminate a particular criminal, as a demonstration of her loyalty to the court. This "criminal" were charged with freeing a captive of the court, and fleeing to the north. Upon catching up to her targets, she discovered that the criminal in question was none other than Nōsei, a former enemy of the state that was supposedly executed several years ago. Initially, Hitori attacked the silver-haired swordsman without restraint, but soon questioned why her opponent was only defending against her assault. Inquiring to this end Hitori was informed that Kiyoka, the freed captive in question, was a illegitimate daughter of the Koyama Clan offered as tribute to the Daimyō, and his court. Furthermore, the girl was being utilized as a sacrifice toward experimentation regarding sealing Shades into living hosts. Shocked upon learning that not only did she have a sister, but that her father discarded the girl for his own personal gain, Hitori fell to her knees. Understanding the corruption of the Daimyō, and her father's clan, Hitori could not raise her blades for the Land of Fire any longer. Realizing that she too would be criminalized for her inaction, despite her noble motives, Hitori broke ties with the village and fled with her sister. Returning to the village some time later, Hitori razed her family's ill-gotten estate to the ground with an incredibly destructive display of fire. Leaving the charred remains of her life as a leaf-shinobi behind Hitori vowed to stand against corrupt institutions and individuals, and to protect her sister above everything else. Appearance Hitori is a young woman of above average height and a light, yet athletic, build. Furthermore, she possesses dark hair she has tied back into a spiky ponytail since a young age. While Hitori usually has dressed for the situation at hand, such as specific uniforms while in ANBU or as a samurai, she appears to prefer dark colored clothing that allows her to maximize her mobility. As such she has been most recently observed wearing a sleeveless high collared shirt, which displays her her midriff, along with baggy shinobi style pants. Additionally, she still possesses the metal arm guards and characteristic tattoo from her time as in ANBU operative, though she often disguises the latter with chakra. Personality Hitori is a cynical and sarcastic individual who conceals her nature with a serious and focused demeanor. She appears to value autonomy for both herself and others extensively, displaying disappointment when faced with opponents who are being controlled by others. Despite this, she has come to develop personal survival, and the survival of her allies, as an objective outweighing all others. To this end she is willing to end the life of an opponent to secure the protection of her friends and family. While in combat Hitori displays a calculated advance, carefully analyzing her opponent's strategies as she initiates her own. Additionally, both in combat and in simpler circumstances, she has a habit of providing her own input or explanation on whatever nearly any topic. While she is confident with her own abilities and intelligence she does recognize when others have superiority in particular fields, albeit reluctantly. Upon discovering that she has a younger sister Hitori devotes a significant amount of effort towards security of this bond. Despite Hitori's initial trouble seeing eye to eye with Kiyoka, their shared experiences and mutually troubling childhoods facilitates an irreplaceable bond to develop between the two. Abilities Hitori is a flexible and an extremely powerful individual whose natural abilities have been honed to perfection following years of training under various institutions. These institutions, ranging from Konoha's ANBU to a samurai serving the Land of Iron, have necessitated that she master an impressive variety of abilities and apply them in an extremely effective manner. These trials have also imparted an unquestionable level of experience upon the relatively young Hitori, granting her nearly incomparable expertise in the realm of combat. Able to fill countless roles in battle Hitori has been considered to be the perfect kunoichi. In addition her her combat abilities, both natural and refined, Hitori is a highly proficient . Able to apply this ability both in and out of combat Hitori is able to not only able to identify particular individuals by their chakra, but gain insight into their techniques via the composition of their chakra. Intelligence A product of her tutelage, and vast amount of experience, Hitori wields a great amount of knowledge that she is able to apply to nearly every situation that she encounters. Spending several years of her life undercover in various locations, with the Land of Iron being the most notable, Hitori boasts high levels of observational ability that she can instantly apply to blend into her surroundings. These observational skills can also be applied to combat, allowing her to recognize trends in her opponent's combat style; in turn permitting her to exploit an enemy's weaknesses with the utmost precision. Developing a number of original techniques that are only dwarfed by the Nōsei's own expansive arsenal, Hitori possesses an great understanding of practical chakra manipulation. This specified knowledge also allows her to break down the performance techniques she observes, potentially allowing her to reverse engineer the technique after sufficient practice. This is best observed when Hitori was able to redevelop Nōsei's Blade Barrier Technique, after only witnessing it on a single occasion. Taijutsu Hitori's most refined abilities likely fall under her masterful usage of . Claiming that her hand to hand combat abilities are the only ones that she could openly reveal during her more secretive missions, Hitori perfected a fighting style designed around counteracting her opponent's movements. Coupled with advanced acrobatic feats, and a fluid barrage of strikes, Hitori has been described to possess a nearly untraceable attack pattern, even for the most seasoned of warriors. In addition to her form focused taijutsu style, as opposed to merely power focused, Hitori boasts a considerable amount of raw speed. Taking advantage of her light frame, she has demonstrated the ability to evade the attacks of several enemies simultaneously before defeating them in a mere instant. Weapon Mastery Due to her training as both a ninja and a samurai Hitori has a high level of ability when it comes to weapon utilization. Particularly, her mastery of her dual tantō, Bái and Qīng, allows her to fight on par with masters and taijutsu specialists alike. Additionally, she can through these blades in order to increase their range and cutting potential. Furthermore, she has developed methods of modifying and enhancing the performance her chakra flow. While her weaponry skill is most refined in the form of kenjutsu, Hitori is also proficient with the usage of ballistic weapons as well. From a barrage of weapons with deadly accuracy to manipulating for purposes Hitori shows notable lethality at long range as well. Ninjutsu Hitori's widest range of skills fall under the category of . Acquiring numerous techniques over her career as a Konoha kunoichi she is able to adjust and apply the proper techniques for the situation at hand. Nature Transformation Amongst her impressive arsenal of ninja techniques Hitori's most directly destructive abilities are attributable to her elemental natures. Naturally gifted with the element of she can easily conjure massive blazes for both attack and defense. Furthermore, with her secondary element of she can enhance her flames beyond the potency of most techniques. Furthermore, Hitori possesses the unique ability to manipulate fire according to her own will, even if she wasn't the one from whom in originated. With this ability she can shape flames, and increase their intensity, beyond the normal means of the Fire Release, solidifying her mastering in the element. Kekkei Genkai In addition to her normal application of elemental chakra Hitori is a possessor of the , a product of her mother's clan. With this bloodline Hitori is able to generate flaming orbs of chakra that can rapidly desiccate opponents. Furthermore, she can unleaseh a barrage of similar constructs of chakra from the sky, decimating both foes and the surrounding environment. Hitori's lack of time spent with her mother, and the necessity to conceal her flashier techniques, has left her Scorch Release rather undeveloped compared to most shinobi wielding a kekkei genkai. Stats Synopsis Trivia *Hitori's surname, Koyama (湖山), means "Lake and Mountain", while hitori could be translated to "fire bird" (火鳥). *According to her Fanon databook entry: **Hitori's hobbies include calligraphy and dance. **Hitori wishes to fight several members of the Fire Daimyo's court. **Hitori's favorite dish is Zaru udon served with wasabi. **Hitori has completed 829 official missions in total: 91 D-Rank, 385 C-Rank, 278 B-Rank, 52 A-Rank, and 23 S-Rank.